Lost Memory
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Maya is kidnapped by the Hiverax, who erase her memory of everything but who she is(name,age, you get the idea) she is quickly rescued by Ky, making her trust him, and him alone. Can he get her memory back? And will he fall for her in the process? First story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story! Yay! So... Ok. Disclaimer: no, I don't own redakai:conquer the kairu. Not saying it anymore than I have to. On with the story!

Chapter 1: prologe

"Challenge accepted!" Ky shouted. As the swirly storm like background appeared, the Hiverax wasted no time. "shadow fire!" Nexus shouted. "Hyper hurricane!" Maya shouted at the same time. The attacks collided, blinding both teams. The Hiverax recovered quickly, and took their chance. They transformed into Hydrax, and shouted," Lokar's void!" the attack knocked Team Stax out. Hexus snatched Maya, and he and his brothers flew of, with the knocked out warrior in their clutches.

As Ky and Boomer woke up, they were horrorifed to find that Maya was gone. Ky was taking it the worst. "I'll find you, Maya" he whispered," I promise".

Little did he know that she wouldn't remember him. Or Boomer. Or anyone .

Feel free to review! I know it's short, but I will updated soon! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2-memorygone

I know it's soon.

Killavals: dude, it's my first story, cut me some slack.

Chapter 2:memory...gone

The Hiverax stood over Maya, pulled out their x-readers, and shouted," mind wipe!" Maya's memories disappeared, leaving her a hollow shell of who she once was. "Excellent", they said. "Maya!" came a shout. The Hiverax looked up to see Ky standing there, and boy, he did NOT look happy. Pushing Maya aside, the brothers ran at him. Ky, on the other hand, rushed over to Maya. "Who are you?" she asked. Ky's eyes widened. "Don't you remember me?" he asked. Maya shook her head. It was at that moment that the Hiverax decided to butt in. Hexus pushed Maya into a pile of boxes near by. Ky looked furious. "You!" he shouted at the three brothers," you did this!" Ky attack them viciously, but not in a way that would kill. Maya watched him. "trust him" her mind told her. The Hiverax , having been defeated, said,"this is not over", and flew off. Ky glared at their retreating figures. Maya raced up to him. "You saved me!" she squealed, flinging her arms around him. Ky's expression softened. "Of course I did" he told her, holding her close. "what's your name?" said asked,looking up at him. "I'm Ky, I'm your friend. Do you remember anything , My?"Maya giggled at the nickname, then shook her head. "But you saved me. I trust you." Ky smiled. "Come on, we have to go." Maya nodded, but her legs felt heavy. Ky took notice, and picked her up. As she fell asleep, Ky whispered,"Your safe now."

Aw, I almost cried! And yes, the final line was from legend of Korra. I couldn't help myself.


	3. Chapter 3:start again

Ciao! Ok so I had a bad day, but I'm so happy for all my reviews! Yes I know that there are only 4, but hey, I got reviews,people! He he, to the story!

Chapter 3: start again

As Ky stepped on to the ship, Mookie and Boomer gasped. "Maya! What happened?" Boomer shrieked. Ky kept walking,as though he hadn't heard him. He walked into Maya's room, placed her on the bed, and was about to leave when she snatched his wrist. "Nooo," she whined," don't go." Ky shook his head. "I've got to tell them what happened." "Who's them?" Maya asked. "You'll find out when we get back. They won't hurt you, I promise." Maya looked up at him with pleading eyes. Ky inwardly groaned; he couldn't tell her no, not when she had that look on her face. There was a knock on the door. "Ky?" Master Boadai* asked, "could you come here for a minute?" Ky stood up, glad to have a reason to go. "I'll be right back" he reassured the panic-stricken girl. The moment he stepped out, he was bomborded by questions. "The Hiverax did somerhing to her. She, doesn't remember us anymore". "What do you mean?" Ky grimaced. "See for yourselves" he opened the door. Maya looked terrified, to say the least. Ky stepped over, comforting her as best as he could. "it's alright,Maya, they just want to help you remember." Ky looked over at the old master."any ideas?" "you'll have to reintroduce Maya to everyone she once knew very well". Maya looked up. "Maya", Ky said," this is Master Boadai. He knew you very well". Maya nodded to show she heard him, than motioned for him to coutinue. " This is Boomer. You guys argue a lot"** "about what?" Maya questioned. "In my opinion, very stupid things" Ky answered"and this is Mookie". Maya started giggling. The others turned to see the alien in question running around with a pair of siscors. "Oh, Mookie"

My attempt at humor.

* did I spell that right?

** what? They do.

See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4:first night

Hello! Well, I'm back. He..he.. Just read.

Chapter 4: first night(an: not my best title)

"Ahhhh!" Mookie cried as he tripped over the hair. Master Boadai had gone to meditate to see if he could find a way to bring Maya's memory back. Boomer was trying to not trip, and clean up the hair. Ky and Maya just watched them. "Eventually he will stop doing that,right?" Maya asked. Ky shrugged,"I honestly have no idea. He does that when he gets worried." Maya yawned loudly. Ky chuckled softly, making Maya's heart flutter. She liked the sound. Ky walked her back to her room,and was about to leave when Maya grabbed him. "oh, not this again!" Ky groaned. Maya pouted, and gave him a pleading look. Her eyes were so big and round and bright; he just couldn't say no to her. "Alright, but just for tonight!" Ky surrendered. Maya brightened, moving so that he could lay down beside her. As Ky laid down, he said," goodnight,Maya." "Goodnight,Ky" Maya replied. And with that, they fell into a deep sleep.

I know it's short, but bear with me, folks! It's gonna get better...


	5. Chapter 5:Acting weird

I need a better social life...

Chapter 5: acting weird

Ky awoke feeling warmer than looked down-and boy, did he get a surprise! Somehow, in the middle of the night, his arms had found their way around Maya's waist. Speaking of Maya, her hair ties* were gone, and her hair hung loose around her head. A small smile was on her lips. Ky just wanted to stay here and watch her sleep in his arms. But he knew he had to wake her up. "Maya", he whispered in her ear," Wake up, Maya". Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning" she said cheerfully. Ky chuckled, and got up."You should probably change," he said. Noticing the scared look on her face, Ky gave her a reassuring smile," I'll be right outside,waiting for you." As the door closed,Maya giggled, and quickly got dressed. She looked at the hair ties, and decided against them. She stepped out, looking for Ky. He'd kept his promise; he was waiting for her in the main room. Maya joined him, and then started a conversation. Boomer watched them. Was it just him, or was Ky acting differently? I mean, Ky was looking at her like she was the most important thing on the planet, and that everything she said was important. Boomer shrugged it off, it could just be because Maya's memory was gone. He'll be back to normal soon.**

* I highly doubt she uses only one.

** but it isn't. And he won't.


	6. Chapter 6: work in progress part 1

Is it sad I do this everyday?

Chapter 6: work in progress Part 1

Team stax was now in Italy* searching for a new kairu deposit. Maya looked around curiously, but still staying close. "Well if it isn't Team stax!" cried a sinister voice. Out came Team radikor, smirking. They were surprised by Maya's sudden terror; she had lept behind Ky,and was now peering at them from over his shoulder. "What's with her?" Zair asked. "Her memory got erased. She does that a lot" Boomer said,pointing to said girl. Maya looked at Ky questionably. "The Radikor," he whispered," Zane, Zair, and Techris. They work for the same guy that the Hiverax work for." Maya shuddered. The Radikor watched them; Zane was getting impaient. Techris asked Boomer," if she can't remember, then why does she trust you two?" "She doesn't," Boomer answered," she trusts Ky." "This is ridiculous. Kairu challenge!" Ky looked at Maya. "You need to stay over there." He pointed to a deserted building. Maya ran over to it. "Challenge accepted!" Ky replied. (AN: battles aren't my forte)After the battle,of wich Team stax was victorious, Maya rushed back to Ky, nearly slipping in the process." That was awesome!" she exclaimed. Ky smiled at her. "Come on,we need to collect the Kairu." As they drained the relic, Maya stared at Ky in awe. She really did think he was amazing. They headed back to the ship. Mookie was running around still, and there was even MORE hair on the ground. "Mookie!" Boomer exclaimed, knowing he'd have to clean it up. "Woah!" Mookie yelled as he hit the ground. "Oh, hey guys!" Maya giggled.

LATER

"Maya, I'm not staying with you tonight. I told you; last night only". Maya pouted,"please Ky? I don't feel safe without you," she pleaded. "Fine", Ky broke," until you get your memory back, I'll stay with you." Maya smiled. Ky laid down. A part of him loved to have Maya so close. But what would happen when she remembered king McCain. Ky shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* I've been to place.


	7. Chapter 7:work in progress part 2

Hello,boys and squirrels! I'm back. But you already knew that... Just read.

Chapter 7:Work in progress part 2

Today Maya woke up first. She giggled when she saw his arms wrapped around her middle. "Maybe I should just stay here," she thought,"he looks happy. I like it when he's happy."She snuggled closer to him, burying her head into his chest. She could feel him stir beside her. "Good morning, Maya", Ky mumbled. "Good morning" she replied. Ky tried to get up, but Maya clung to him. "Don't", she begged," I want you here, with me". Ky shook his head. "We need to get up,My". Noticing the sad look on her face, Ky reached out and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Maybe another day",he whispered. Maya smiled at him. Ky then got up and walked to the door. Maya hurriedly got dressed. She walked out the door, and hurried to Ky's side. "Any idea on where the kairu is," Ky asked Boomer. "King McCain's castle" Boomer replied,getting behind the wheel. Ky let out a soft groan. "What's wrong,Ky?" Maya asked. "Nothing"he replied quickly. But this was not going to be good.

Maya is really OOC. And sorry I didn't post yesterday. I actually started this last night, but I fell asleep. Hehe. Warning:King McCain in next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8:work in progress part 3

Don't worry,Kya fans, this ones gonna be good! Violence in chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going too far into details.

Chapter 8: work in progress part 3

Team stax had just drained the kairu(AN: is it alright I skipped the search?),when King McCain decided to show up. Scared Maya pretty bad; she was visibly shaking. "What's wrong with her?" Kirean asked. Maya was usually happy to see him*. "She lost her memory" Boomer replied. "Maybe I can help" the king said. Meanwhile, Maya was staring at Kirean in confusion. "Who is he?"Maya asked Ky. "He's Kirean McCain. He's a king". " Oh"Maya answered. "Maya can I talk to you for a minute?"Kirean asked. Boomer piped up,"Yeah,Maya,you need to talk to him!", then rushed out the door,calling,"come on,Ky!" Ky walked to the door,and was half way there when Maya grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave" Maya begged. Kirean frowned. "If I stay in the corner of the room,will you talk to him?" Ky asked her. Maya nodded. "I'll be in the corner,if anyone needs me" Ky said,walking to said corner. Maya giggled before facing the king. "Maya," king McCain stated,"why do you trust him?" Maya looked at Ky"He saved me, a part of me said to trust him". "But no one else?" he questioned. Maya shook her head. "But surely you trust me" he said smugly. As Maya shook her head again, Kirean grew angry. "He doesn't love you" he hissed, "but I do". Maya looked furious," Then where have you been all this time? Were you there to protect me and hold me when I was scared? No! Ky was". Kirean,in anger,slapped her. She fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Ky, upon seeing this, became enraged. "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" he screamed, as he began to beat the king up. When the king was a pretty sorry sight, Ky rushed to Maya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine. Just please don't leave me again." "Don't worry", Ky reassured her,"I won't". Ky picked her up, and carried her bridel style to the ship. Ky laid her down on the bed,and quickly laid down beside her. As he fell asleep, Maya whispered the words she'd wanted to say since they arrived. "I love you".

Oh, I got chills on that last line!

*I really wish she wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9: work in progress part 4

Ciao! I need to update fast, or killavals won't let me hear the end of it. Ah, my best friend.

Chapter 9:work in progress part 4

After the whole king McCain thing,Maya seemed a little scared to get out of bed. Ky,of course,stayed with her, holding her tightly until she was ready to get up. She was too scared to let him leave the room,though; he had to simply turn around to give her privacy. When she was done,they walked out in to the main room. As soon as they sat down,Maya leaned her head on his shoulder. Ky smiled,wrapping an arm around her waist. Boomer watched them in shock. What the heck was going on?! Why were they acting so weird? "So,"he asked," what happened at the castle last night?" Ky grimanced. "He hurt Maya". "Ky beat him up" Maya added. Boomer noticed two things: 1) that Maya was talking to him, and 2) the way she looked at Ky. The look was full of awe, and maybe even love. Boomer shrugged it off; it could just be his imagination.*

*Oh,it's not.


	10. Chapter 10:In the end

Hey guys! This chapter was an idea of James-s310, so big round of applause!

Chapter 10:In the end

The kairu was in Boliva this time, and Maya seemed to like it there. She looked around like she had in Italy, but she held on to Ky's hand tightly. Ky didn't mind; he was busy debating something in his head. "Do I love her"? He wondered,"does she love me?" They found the relic in no time, and drained it. Maya quickly yanked Ky back to the ship, looking fearful. Ky didn't blame her; she was just in fear that something bad might happen.

(insert line thingy)

Later, Ky and Maya were in her room, laying on the bed. "Ky?", Maya asked. "Yes Maya"? Ky repiled. Gathering her courage, Maya turned to face him, and said,"I love you". Ky was stunned. She loved him. And at that moment, he realized he loved her too."I love you,too" He answered. Gathering his own courage, Ky leaned in and kissed her. Maya's eyes went wide, but she quickly relaxed in to the embrace. Suddenly her memories came rushing back. As they broke apart, Maya exclaimed," I remember!" Ky was happy; his love was back to normal. "Now where were we?" She asked as she kissed him again.

And thus ends my first story! Before I go, I have some people I'd like to thank.

James: for commenting and helping with this chapter.

Lulu Caty: for being my inspiration long ago.

And to killavals, who helped and commented and inspired. Love ya,bestie!

See ya soon!


End file.
